Wine After Whiskey
by twilightl0ver16
Summary: Isabella Swan came here for a fresh start. Can she really escape who she was? A meaningless one night stand turns into something more then just one night. *All Human*
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. All rights go to Stephanie Myers.***_

_This is what I want, _I reminded myself one last time looking at the college. It looked bigger than any school I ever attended, the campus looked like something I would get lost in. I bet a lot of people got lost the first few days though, right? I watched as people hugged old friends talking about what a brilliant summer they had. I watched old friends reunite. I didn't have old friends, not here. _I want this, _I thought one last time before I put my sunglasses over my eyes getting out of the car. I was supposed to be in the freshman apartments with two other girls I knew nothing about. At least, I'm pretty sure that's where I was.

"Did you see how hot Edward got?" I heard some girl start gossiping as I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk desperately looking for the apartment number. There was already three cars parked in front of the room when I gave a knock.

_Nice Bella, knocking on your own apartment? _I rolled my eyes when nobody answered pushing my way inside the small place. I looked around seeing that the place was already decorated in what appeared to be a very professional way. _If she's a control freak we'll never survive, _I shuddered at the thought of living with someone who always had to have things a certain way.

"You must be Isabella," a small black haired girl asked with an arched eyebrow. She had short black hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that made her look even more perfect.

"Just Bella," I automatically corrected her making her smile.

"Sorry," she said with a giggle. "You're room is the one at the far end. Rosalie and I already picked rooms," she said shrugging her shoulders following me. "Where are you from?" She questioned trying to get a better feel for the girl she would be living with for a year.

"Washington," I said simply walking back out to the car with her right on my heels. "It's a small town you've probably never heard of," I explained grabbing the easel from the trunk.

"I've been to Washington once or twice. I've only been to Seattle though," she explained unzipping my suitcase helping me arrange the room. "I'm Alice by the way," she said looking over at the paintings. "You paint?" She questioned walking over to the stack of paintings. I could tell living with Alice wasn't going to be a problem, she seemed friendly enough.

"It's just something I picked up, and never really put down." I said with a smile. "It's my escape," I explained watching her eyes pop when she saw some of it.

"You're really good. Why aren't you studying art?" She questioned walking back over hanging up my cloths with me making sure to get a good look at every single item before it left her hands.

"Like I said, art is an escape for me. I don't want it to become something I have to do," I explained watching her shake her head like she understood. "Where are you from?" I questioned back at her making her give a smile. I just wanted to get the focus off me, I was never good with talking about myself.

"California," she said with a smile. "I loved it. Amazing friends, amazing people. Originally I was supposed to attend Stanford so I could go home on the weekends. Then I got an acceptance letter from my dream school," she said with a sly smile. "So I took it here with my best friend. She's our roommate," she announced with a smile. "We're going out tonight if you want to come. We already met a few boys who want to take us to an all ages night since we're obviously not old enough to get into bars."

"How old are you?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. She looked a little on the young side but not too far ahead of me.

"I just turned twenty last weekend. What about you?" Alice had the voice that reminded me of a little kids. Then again there was something about it that also made her seem more grown up then she was.

"I just turned nineteen," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I left Forks as soon as I could," I said shaking my head at the thought. Alice gave me a look before walking back to the paintings looking through them.

"Let me guess," she said looking at each one carefully. "Bad break up, or family problems?" I gave a small laugh walking over to the paintings. "Why didn't you like the place you were living. I have a love for small towns," she said jogging into her room coming back with tacks.

"Everybody knows everyone and all the things you've done. Then all they do is judge you based on your passed. I hated it." We started hanging up the paintings. The weird thing about all this was that I just felt like I'd known Alice for years when it had only been about thirty minutes. We were talking for what seemed like forever.

"What did you do that was so bad?" She questioned lightly her eyes lingering on a painting that made her smile. I only ignored the question refusing to answer it. I wasn't going to tell someone I just met all my dirty little secrets that should stay that way. "Can I hang some of these in the living room?" She questioned showing me a few as I shook my head and she skipped out hanging them up. "Let's talk boys," she announced sitting on the sofa. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I said honestly. "Boys are too much drama right now. All I want is something meaningless," I announced probably sounding a little slutty.

"I'm with you there," she laughed crossing her legs. "I don't want a boy, I want a man. Odds are you aren't going to find that when your twenty so I say have fun while it lasts and explode a young mans body," she said wiggling her eyebrows as someone else walked in.

"Can you please explain to me why men are so fucking annoying?" She questioned not even seeing me. "And there pick up lines. Are you on fire? Cause baby you sure are smokin'" She quoted sounding more then a little annoyed. "I'm going to go on a shooting rampage and I've only been here for about two hours," she announced shaking her head looking over seeing me giving a smile. "I'm Rosalie, and I complain a lot," she said with a smile sitting next to Alice. Rosalie looked like she belonged in front of a camera. She had legs that went on for miles, blonde hair that fell into perfect ringlets stopping just below her beast and an hourglass figure that any girl would kill for. She made even the prettiest girls second guess themselves.

"I'm Bella," I said with a small smile.

"Who painted these?" She questioned noticing the three paintings that Alice had hung up in the living room.

"Guilty," I said looking over to the one that caught her eye. It was an outline of a girls body just standing in the rain. It was not my best work but it was something I could tell she liked.

"What's the story behind that one?" She questioned looking over to me.

"No story," I lied through my teeth. "Make up your own," I said with a smile.

"She's coming with us tonight," Alice said with a smile draping her arms around my shoulders. "Now there's a boy for everyone," she said with a wink. "I call dibs on the apartment tonight though so you two have to do the walk of shame." Alice got up from the couch looking over to me. "Can I raid your closet? You've got sick taste," she said with a smile running into my room Rosalie and I following her.

"Go for it," I said sitting on the bed. "If you happen to come across a red mini dress could you toss it to me? I'm feeling the need to be bold," I said with a smile and a wink making both the girls laugh. Not getting along with them was something I didn't need to worry about. We each picked out a dress and started getting ready in the bathroom with make up lined out for hours. Make up was never something I really wore at home, I just didn't see the point in it. Before coming here I picked up a little bit of everything telling myself that it would serve a purpose this time.

"What are you doing with your hair?" Alice questioned me while I was dabbing on some red lipstick.

"I was going to curl it," I said taking my hair out of the bun I had it in. "But it's so long it will probably take more time to do then I have," I said pointing at the clock as Alice ran her fingers through my long bronze hair. Long was the understatement of the year. My hair didn't stop until just above my butt. It was long and incredibly thick.

"I can do something with it," Rosalie announced once she was done with her make up.

"Go for it," I said handing her the brush as she walked over. Rosalie let her fingers run through my hair braiding it in what seemed like a million braids. "Don't move," she said running away walking back with some sort of hairspray and gel. Once she was done she took out the braids letting my hair fall into perfect looking waves. "Ta-da," she said with a smile. "Let's get going we can take my car," she announced grabbing her bag.

"Shot gun," I called making Alice stick her tongue out at me as she climbed into the back seat of the car.

"So the boys are completely hot, but don't be narrow minded to just them. This is California after all," Alice whispered as we got out of the car and I followed them right up to an abundance of men. "Hello boys," Alice said with a smile as she gave a wink. "We invited or roommate," She announced pointing to me. "This is Bella," she told them as the shook their head at me.

"You look young," the older one said with an arch in his eyebrow making me give a giggle.

"Don't worry," I said flipping my hair. "I'm old enough," I said licking my lips as Alice, Rose and I headed to the bouncer.

"I.D's," the man said as we gave ours to him. "When's your birthday?" The man questioned me making me roll my eyes.

"September nineteenth, nineteen ninety three," I said as he handed me my I.D back putting the underage wristband on our arms letting us pass.

"Do you think we can get someone to buy us drinks?" Alice questioned looking around.

"I thought you grew up in Cali?" I said rolling my eyes. "Just flirt with the bartender," I said like it was no big deal walking over to the bar sitting down. "Can I get a Dr. Pepper?" I questioned looking at the man that sat next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" He questioned running his fingers through his hair.

"N-no," I stammered slightly stunned at the perfection of the man. _Pull it together Bella, _I thought as the bartender gave me my drink and I slowly sipped it letting my eyes wander over to the man. "You want to dance?" I questioned basically yelling over the music.

"You look a little young," he stated with a smile as I got to my feet and leaned over.

"I'm just some girl in a bar who wants to dance," I whispered in his ear with a wicked smile. "Completely innocent," I said in a not so innocent voice as the man got to his feet.

"One dance," he said as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

_One dance is all I need, _I thought looking over at Alice who gave me a wink before wrapping her small arms around the muscular blonde. The man I was dancing with was older than the boys we were with but he was also a complete babe. Think Brad Pitt and you get an Idea what this man looked like. Before I knew it we were dancing, and not the innocent no touching dancing. This dancing was the kind that made men go wild with anticipation, his hands all over me my body pressed tightly against his. We danced for longer than one dance, in fact we danced all night like that, until a slow song came on and I pressed my body to his wrapping my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his. The kiss was a shock to him, at first he didn't move, then finally I felt his tongue graze my lips as if he was asking for permission while I opened my mouth. Passion was the only thing this kiss was. There was no deeper meaning except for the simple fact that we both knew in that moment what we wanted.

"Are you going to take me to your place?" I whispered in his ear kissing his neck.

"I never even got your name," he said back I could tell there was a smile on his face.

"You're point?" I questioned as he shook his head grabbing my hand pulling me outside pressing me against his car. In all fairness I didn't expect to make it all the way to his house. I expected him to shove me in the car and take me then and there. That's was I wanted, something fast and good. Instead he pushed me against the car kissing my jawline before opening the door.

"Get in," he ordered a smile on his lips when I obeyed. There was anticipation in the air as he started driving. I might have only been nineteen, but I knew what a man wanted when he wanted it. I let my fingers trace up and down his chest stopping at his pants.

"This is a nice car," I mumbled unbuttoning them making him give a slight groan.

"You really think that's safe?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Are you always so worried?" I questioned letting my hand slip under his boxers letting my fingers trace his length. "You're excited," I whispered in his ear gripping him lightly running my hand up and down making him almost throw him head back.

"Fuck," he mumbled making me give a small smile. I loved the act of pleasuring a man. I loved the look on their face they gave, I loved the way they would grunt curse words. I loved the fact that I was in control, in most cases. The car came to a halt in front of a house making him close his eyes in bliss as I pulled his pants around his ankles letting my mouth go to his rock hard cock. I take his length in my mouth being careful not to gag making him grip fists of my hair thrusting his hips into my face. "Shit," he groaned moving his hips up and down while I slowly sucked on the head of his dick letting my fingers lightly play with his balls before I gave him one last lick smiling at him.

"So this is your place?" I questioned with a smile. Getting out of the car slowly unzipping my dress once I got the the entrance. He was practically drooling while he walked up to me opening the door pushing me inside and against a wall slamming the door shut. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach while he started kissing me his hands on my ass lifting me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs. I didn't bother looking around, I didn't bother wondering when my dress fully left my body. The only thing I wanted in that moment was this man inside me. He threw me on the bed waisting no time at all getting his shirt off.

He walked to me like a predator stalking it's prey as he unhooked my bra biting down on my left nipple making me give a moan as I ran my fingers through his hair. He made sure each breast was given equal attention while I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started kissing and nipping both breasts.

"Mmm… Lower," I gave a sigh watching a smile cross his lips as he moved down kissing my stomach lightly making me squirm slightly. The feeling of his lips getting closer and closer to the area that ached so bad for a touch was anticipating. He put his fingers through my tiny black panties and looked up at me. "Take them off," I mumbled giving him permission.

He ran his fingers over my clit lightly to tease me before he started rubbing circles making me give small moans lightly moving my hips into his fingers. Like he was reading my mind and knew I wanted more he slowly slid one finger inside me before adding another making sure he kept a steady pace as he moved his face between my thighs taking a deep breath placing a kiss on my clit.

"Don't tease me," I moaned out making him give another smile before he pulled his fingers out of me holding my hips in one spot as he started nipping on my clit. He was holding me in one place so I wouldn't rock my hips into his face the way I wanted to I'm sure by morning I would have bruises. I didn't care. He moved his tongue over my clit swirling it around noticing I was close he let his grip on my hips go letting me finally rock my hips into his face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I moaned louder and louder each time gripping the bed sheets letting go as the man greedily sucked all my juices as I lay there panting. Once I caught my breath I rolled us over.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I whispered in his ear rocking my hips against his erection.

"Fuck, yes," he said waisting no time ripping open a condom slipping it on. His lips met mine as I lowered myself onto his length. He broke the kiss giving slow intake of breath as his hands went to my hips once I was all the way down his length. He lifted me up thrusting his hips into mine taking my breasts into his mouth. We did not make love, we were not careful. We were fucking. He slammed into me the sound of my moans echoing off the walls as I met his every thrust.

"You're so fucking tight," he grunted still slamming into me. Unable to form words I only gave a small head shake letting my head fall back in pure pleasure. It wasn't long before his hand found its way to my clit once more rubbing it hard and fast. My response to the touch was immediate. I leaned my head into his neck giving off loud moans trying to keep my pace as my legs stated shaking and I started coming undone.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as my movements became erratic and I tightened around his length followed by a moan escaping my lips again.

"That's it baby," he grunted still slamming into me while I rode out my orgasim and he started grunting following right after me. I gave a sigh collapsing on his bed as he went to dispose of the condom before collapsing on the bed right next to me. "You can sleep here if you want," he mumbled suppressing a yawn, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I shook my head remembering Alice had given me her cell number as I wrapped a sheet around myself slipping out of the room.

"Hey," she said with a yawn. "Do you know what time it is?" She questioned sounding like I had woken her up.

"Can you come pick me up?" I questioned with a small laugh.

"Where are you?" She questioned sounding like she was rummaging around to find something.

"Not sure," I admitted finding a scrap of mail. "Hang on," I said picking it up. "332 Grover Street," I announced as Alice gave a small yawn.

"Alright be there in like five minutes," she announced hanging up the phone while I searched for my dress. It's not like I could turn the lights on without waking him up. Waking up to someone you don't know isn't exactly charming, it's awkward. This was a one night stand and nothing more. I found my dress slipping it on forgetting about my panties and bra that was thrown somewhere in the room. He could keep them for a souvenir for all I care. I heard a car roll up while I quietly slipped out of the house with my shoes in my hands running out to her car.

"Someone had fun," she said with a smile. "Details tomorrow. We've got some assembly where we meet our mentors," she said with a roll of the eyes. "I guess you meet with them once a week and let them know if you've been having trouble in school or whatever. Completely pointless if you ask me," she mumbled as we walked into the apartment.

"What time is it?" I questioned going to set an alarm on my phone.

"Like three," she said shrugging her shoulders walking into her room as I did the same finally collapsing on my own bed falling into a peaceful sleep.

**_*Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it with a review*_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

_Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Myers.*_

"Are you as excited as I am about this thing?" Rosalie questioned Alice and I while we were doing our hair. "Our first college experience," she said with a smile making Alice break out in a laugh as well.

There was something about being free that was just so exciting I don't think I'd really gotten it until this morning. I was free. No parents telling me when to be home, or where I was allowed to go. I could leave for weeks at a time and nobody could do a thing about it.

"I am," I said curling the last strand of my hair. "No body is going to be telling us how to live our lives," I said shaking my head turning off the curling iron. "We're in charge of our own life now." Alice gave a smile walking out of the bathroom with me while we slipped on our shoes.

"I hope we're in the same group," Alice announced while we started walking to the campus which happened to be about a block away. "I just hope it's not with my annoying brother," she said bitterly scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"You've got a brother?" I questioned raising my eyebrow at her. She never mentioned that she had a brother. Not like she had much room to tell me in the one day we spent together.

"He's a year older," she said rolling her eyes. "But we get mentors with the sophomores. So when they call our names the sophomores will already be over there ready to terrorize us," she said with a look that said she wasn't kidding while we walking inside the gym that was filled with faces of kids that looked terrified.

"Joy," I said smoothing out my sundress before I sat down on the bleachers. "Do you think the mentors an ass?" I questioned in a quite voice.

"Edward says there's one teacher you better hope you don't end up with and that's Mr. Hamlock. I guess he's a complete dick, I'd be a dick to if my last name was Hamlock though," Alice pretended to shudder when a man cleared their throat.

"Good-afternoon ladies and gentleman," the dean announced with a warm smile. "Today you will be getting your classes along with your mentors. Each one of these fine teachers is going to come up and introduce themselves telling you which group of kids you will be joining," he announced my eyes for the first time meeting the blue eyes that I'd seen the night before.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath making Alice give me a sideways glance. I wasn't prepared to ever see this man again and yet here he was standing in front of the entire school. _He's my fucking teacher._

"First up is Mr. Cullen," he announced motioning to the man that I was gawking at. I was one hundred precent positive this was the same man that I'd slept with last night.

_Please don't call my name, please don't call my name, _I chanted in my head before I heard him clear his throat. My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest and I could tell I was an unattractive shade of red because my face was heating up like there was no tomorrow.

"Let's get down to it so all of you can go enjoy you're last day before you officially start," he said his voice giving away the fact that he hadn't seen me yet. "My group will go stand with Edward," he said pointing to the bronze haired beauty that stood over in the corner.

_Alice's brother is a babe, _I thought trying to distract myself with anything except the thoughts of the night with Mr. Cullen.

"Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Whitlock, Isabella Swan, and Jasper Whitlock," He announced looking down at his list while Alice grabbed our hands dragging us over to where her brother was. That was when his eyes locked on mine, his blue eyes clear with fear. He gawked for a few seconds before breaking the gaze waving at the students walking over to us. "I will be speaking with each of you privately. Thank you for coming Edward," he said making Edward nod his head as he walked off.

"He's a hottie," Alice whispered in my ear with a joking smile. "If I fail his class do you think he'll _punish _me?" She questioned a giggle in her voice. I silently cursed at myself for having a meaningless fling with an older man forcing myself to smile at Alice's pun once he sat us all down in chairs outside his office.

"I will be speaking with each of you privately about your classes. First up is Alice," she said holding open the door for her. He called every person before me Alice and Rosalie trying to hold off till I was up.

"We'll wait," Alice said with a smile telling me to ignore her growling stomach.

"Really," I said when Mr. Cullen opened the door calling my name. "I'll probably be in there longest because I need to talk about switching some classes around," I said lying through my teeth. I did think I was going to be in there longer, but not because I needed to switch any classes. Alice bit her lip like she was contemplating.

"We can sit here or we can save her a seat at the cafe," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "Let's just go," she said with a smile in my direction. "See you in a bit Bella," she said towing Alice off as I walked silently into his office smoothing out my dress before taking a seat.

"So Isabella," he announced keeping his voice professional. "Your classes look a little packed. Are you sure you're going to be able to keep up with the work load? I can speak for my classes, they will be tough," he questioned making me cross my legs.

"It's just Bella," I corrected him as he passed me my schedule. "Nothing I can't handle. I like to keep myself busy," I explained praying that he didn't bring up last night.

"Alright," he said shaking his head. "About last night," he said glancing up at me as I sank back in the chair. I knew he was going to say something. How could he just sit across from me and not say a word about our affair. "It was one night between consenting adults that will never happen again," he explained still sounding completely professional. "I am your teacher and that is all this is. If you need help I am here. If you need tutoring I am here. But that's it," he explained as I shook my head.

"I know. The idea was mine," I said with a small smile as he looked over my file.

"It says here that your mother was concerned about you attending a school so far from home, and she brought those concerns to the dean," he explained moving off the topic of us as quick as possible. "Do you want to tell me about that?" He questioned setting the file down.

"Are you my teacher or my therapist?" I questioned arching an eyebrow at him.

"I'm here if you need to talk about things," he said sounding sincere making me roll my eyes before I grabbed my bag. "Her opinions about you coming to this school were very clear," he said looking over at me.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I questioned grabbing my bag. "Look I don't know you. I'm not going to tell you all about my dirty little past. Like you said you're my teacher. You aren't my boyfriend, you aren't my therapist. You don't get to ask me about my past unless I bring it up," I snapped snaching the schedule out of his hands. "Her concerns were voiced because she wanted me to stay at home and not leave. You don't get to bring whatever she said in that pretty little file up ever again," I almost yelled storming out of the room.

You could say he looked a little stunned when I freaked out but that's what you get if you go asking questions about someone's passed. I didn't understand why he was so interested in the concerns because the simple fact was he was my teacher. A teacher is someone you can go to with your problems but they aren't supposed to butt their way into your past. At least, that's how I see things, and I think that's how it should be. I walked into the Cafe where Rose and Alice told me they were going to be seeing that they were with the guys we meet last night and Alice's brother.

"Hey," I announced sitting next to the seat Alice had saved me.

"Did you get you class switch taken care of?" Alice questioned handing me a menu.

"Yea," I said shrugging my shoulders setting the menu down looking at the waitress who was eyeing the boys pretending like we just didn't exist.

"Is there _anything _I can get for you?" She questioned Edward making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"You can get me something," I said letting the sweetness ooze out of my voice. "An ice tea would be great," I said watching as she walked away. "Anyways," I said rolling my eyes. "What classes do you have tomorrow?" I questioned Alice and Rose.

"English and business," Rosalie said automatically.

"Psych and math," Alice said with a smile.

"English and Psych," I said with a smile knowing we probably had the same teachers since we had it on the same days.

"We'll all be in English together," Jasper piped up. "They've only got one teacher and it's Mr. Cullen," he said with a smile looking over to Alice. "We never really got an introduction last night," he said with a crooked smile.

"I'm Bella," I said shaking his hand. "I'm going back to the apartment,"I told them getting to my feet.

"You're not staying?" Rosalie asked with a slight pout.

"Not hungry," I said shrugging my shoulders with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Jasper," I said waving as I walked out into the now freezing air.

_Great, I'm wearing a dress and it's going to start raining, _I thought pulling my hair into a pony tail as I started to walk home freezing my ass off.

"Do you need a ride?" I heard a familiar voice ask making me slightly turn seeing Mr. Cullen appear out of no where.

"Are you following me?" I questioned wondering how in the hell he knew where I was.

"I just left, I was doing paperwork," he explained raising his eyebrows at me. "You look freezing," he said rolling his eyes leaning over and opening the passenger door. I looked around knowing it was another five blocks to the apartment slowly walking in the car as he turned up the heat reaching in the backseat throwing a coat over my shoulders.

"I live in the freshman apartments," I said in between chatters. After about three minutes I got warm enough so I wasn't shivering any more and the awkward air was replacing the feeling. Soon enough he pulled into the complex as I directed him to the apartment giving a glance. "Do you want a drink?" I questioned before getting out of the car actually meaning it.

"I better not. Kids talk," he said with a smile making me raise an eyebrow.

"Do you see anyone? Their all out parting," I clarified stepping out of the car. "You can park your car over there," I said pointing to one of the empty spots. "I'm the number 334, just walk in if you want," I said stepping out of the car running out of the car and into the apartment changing into a night shirt walking out seeing Carlisle standing in the living room awkwardly. "Do you want a beer?" I questioned looking at him.

"How did you even get beer? You're not old enough to drink are you?" He questioned making me smile.

"I've got another two years. I'm assuming Jasper bought it before him and Alice came here last night," I said tossing him one grabbing my own walking over to the couch.

"It isn't going to bite Mr. Cullen," I said motioning to the couch shaking my head. He gave a small smile before sitting down.

"You're nineteen?" He questioned trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Mhmm, just turned nineteen last month," I informed him before taking a swig of the beer. I saw that look flash through his eyes when a guy finds out your age. "Is that a bad thing?" I questioned with a laugh tucking my legs under me.

"What, no?" he said sounding caught making me roll my eyes. "It's just… I didn't know you were that _young," _he said shaking his head before taking his own swig.

"Normally guys are happy when they nail a younger chick." Mr. Cullen just about spit out his beer all over the place looking anywhere except my eyes. "I should get going," he said getting to his feet.

"You could stay." By now I knew what angle I was playing. I had him once and I wanted him again. He awoke the beast, and the beast was hungry for him. "Look _Mr. Cullen," _ I purred in his ear. "No one has to know. Our little secret," I said licking my lips crawling on his lap so that I was straddling him. "We can help each other out. Purely physical," I whispered in his ear kissing his neck.

"I'm your teacher," he groaned his erection pressing against me. "I could lose my job," he said shaking his head.

"Like I said, our little secret. You wouldn't need to give me different grades because we're fucking the only thing you need to do is give me a good fuck," whispered unbuttoning his shirt. "Your mouth says no, but your body is screaming yes," I said with a smile running my nails up and down his chest giving him light goose bumps.

"Isabella," he said lightly pushing me back. "I just can't," he said as I shook my head.

"You can," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I've got an idea," I announced getting off the couch pulling the night shirt over my head exposing myself in only the light blue bra I decided to wear. "You can leave," I said pointing to the door as I walked down the hall. "Or you could stay here," I announced walking into my room unhooking my bra dropping it on the floor. "And you could fuck me," I finished laying on my bed in just panties knowing he was like putty in my hands as I heard him walk down the hallway stopping in the doorway.

"No one will know?" He questioned still looking like he was debating.

"I don't fuck and tell," I whispered getting back to my feet. "So what'll it be?" I questioned pressing my body to his as he gave a groan slamming my door shut pushing me up against a wall. I knew I was going to have bruises, but sex bruises are the best. His mouth was pressed against mine as he pressed his erection into me making me give a small moan. He gave me a wicked smile hooking his fingers through my panties without a word pulling them down.

"So wet," he whispered in my ear letting his fingers move up and down my slit."You've been a naughty girl," he whispered again making me give a blush. This man didn't even know me and he knew talking dirty to me got me even hotter than I already was. Before I knew it Mr. Cullen got on his knees throwing one leg over his shoulder slowly licking my core making me throw my head back against the wall in pure pleasure. His tongue was working it's way inside my hole making me give put louder moans as I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled.

"Fuck," I moaned rocking my hips slightly. "Use your fingers," I told him as he hastily pushed two inside of me curling them slightly so he would hit my G spot. "Oh," I gave a moan my legs starting to shake uncontrollably as he gave one last pump into me I came undone. I would've collapsed if it wasn't for his hold on me. As I started cuming he licked up everything getting to his feet.

"You taste so amazing," he whispered a smile crossing his lips as he unbuttoned his pants. There was a bed right next to us we could be laying on. We just weren't going to make it that far. The wall was as good as it was going to get. He waisted no time letting me get use to the size of him as he gave one quick thrust pounding into me. Mr. Culled was pounding into me while sucking on my neck. I imagine we looked like two horny teenagers, in reality that's what I was. He was just some man that was extremely horny.

"Harder," I moaned out as he gave a wicked smile before he lifted me up still inside of me.

"Lean over the bed," He commanded setting me down taking his dick from me. I did as I was told as he gave one thrust into me reaching over pinching my nipples as he pounded into me like I told him to. The room was filled with the sound of his balls hitting my ass and my moans bouncing off the walls.

"Oh fuck," I moaned meeting his thrusts when his hand went to my clit rubbing fastley. I knew it wasn't long before I was going to come undone and the same for him. We were both on the edge and all I needed was one good push over it. He gave me that went he started uncontrollably thrusting into me like a wild animal. I came for the second time crying out in pleasure as he shot his load collapsing on my bed. I gave him a smile pulling the night shirt over my body. "You want to stay for pizza? Fucking always makes me hungry," I questioned walking over to the computer. He only shook his head grabbing his own shirt.

"Can you get pepperoni?" He questioned as I ordered.

"It'll be here in about thirty minutes," I announced sitting on the couch next to him. "So," I said with a smile. "If we're going to keep doing this it should probably be at your place. I mean my roommates are Rosalie and Alice," I explained with a smile.

"You want to keep doing this?" He questioned with a slight smile.

"Sure," I announced shrugging my shoulders. "We can meet up when we're both free and hang out and fuck," I said rolling my eyes. "If it's not your kind of thing I get it," I said as the doorbell rang. "I should get that," I said as he made sure his body was facing away from the door.

"Delivery," the pizza boy announced his eyes wandering over my body.

"Thanks," I said politely knowing he was too old to be going to college I turned to look at Mr. Cullen. "Can you toss me that bag?" I questioned watching as he glared at the delivery man and walked over to me bag in his hand.

"Have a good night," he said his eyes still lingering on my body handing my the pizza's.

"We will," he announced kissing my neck making me roll my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

"Testosterone spill," I announced setting the pizza on the coffee table with two more beers. "You can't be doing that kind of stuff all the time," I said grabbing two slices.

"Doing what?" He questioned taking a bite.

"Oh please," I said with a smile. "You can't get jealous or teritoral or whatever that little thing was," I said hearing a car pull up. "Shit," I muttered picking up the beers. "Get into my room and shut the door," I said shoving him in the room with the pizza and beers.

"You look like you just had sex," Rosalie announced walking through the door her eyes lingering on the bra outside my door. "Wonder who is in there," she teased walking to the door.

"No one," I said nonchalantly. "At least no one you two can meet," I said watching Alice give a small pout.

"You're no fun. At least give us the sexy details," she said with a smile as I picked up my bra.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes walking into the room where he looked terrified sitting on the bed. "Told you we should do this at your place," I muttered grabbing a slice of pizza. "You're either stuck here till they go to bed of you can go through the window," I said with a wink. "I think I should know your first name since we're having sex," I said with a smile.

"Carlisle," he said with a laugh taking a bite of the pizza.

"So it's a deal Carlisle?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. "Just sex, once or twice a week we'll meet," I said with a smile knowing I had gotten my way.

"It's a deal," he said returning my smile.

**_Love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it with a review_**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. _**

_Carlisle's Point of View. _

"Does this look alright?"I questioned Alice slightly turning around so she could see the way the outfit looked on me and not on the hanger. It was a basic outfit that seemed to outline my body in all the right ways, I just needed another girls opinion on the actual outfit.

"Perfect," she said with a smile giving me two thumbs up as Rosalie walked out giving a smile of approval. "Let's go before we're late," Alice announced as we walked out the door. The first class we had was English with Professor Cullen. I had no clue how I was going to not end up saying something wildly inappropriate. Most times I don't have that filter in my head that lets you know when you aren't supposed to say something.

"What's up with you and Jasper?" Rosalie questioned Alice as we walked onto the campus. Alice only gave a slight smile before ending with a wink.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said skipping into class sitting on the desk. "Besides I'll tell you when you tell me about his hot brother. What's going on with the two of you?" She shot back wickedly grinning as Rosalie rolled her eyes getting out her laptop like the rest of the kids were doing so they could take notes.

"Bella," Emmett said slinging his arms around me. "Just the girl I was looking for." By the tone in his voice I could tell he wanted something that he knew I was probably going to object to. "We have this friend," he started off pointing to his brother Jasper. "He isn't really good with the ladies. We figure Alice fucked Jasper, Rosalie fucked me, so it would be weird for us to ask you out even though you're totally hot," he said with a smile. "Maybe you would go out with him?" He questioned with an almost innocent smile.

"Sorry Em, I can't," I said simply giving him no real reason.

"Is this about mystery man?" Alice piped up bouncing in her seat excitedly. "Are you an item? Do you want to be? If so it would be a good way to get him jealous," she went on with ideas making me give a laugh.

"Relax Loca," I said sitting down. "We're purely physical. I don't see more then one man at a time. They tend to get territorial with girls and it just becomes a big cluster fuck, and not the good kind," I added quickly noticing Jasper and Emmett both grin at my pour choice of words.

"Language," Carlisle gave a warning glancing over in our direction before he started writing on the board. "Take your seats," he announced as the final bell sounded. The class was full of students, the girls ogling the Professor, the boys ogling the girls. There really wasn't anyone here paying attention. I'm assuming once class actually starts they'll start paying attention. "Today we will be going over class rules, and the syllabus," he said showing us a stack of papers. "First thing is first, if you are late to my class you better have one hell of an excuse. Ladies and gentlemen, being hungover is not a valid reason and I will ask you to leave. I will kick you out of my class for the day if you are too chatty during a lecture, if I find you sleeping on your desk. This class will not be an easy A and you will have to work hard for your grade."

"If you are absent I expect you to come to me with homework completed and ready to get your next assignments. I can be a laid back teacher, but if you test me you will see another side of me you probably won't like. You will be writing one essay in class that will be graded each time. I will have you do an two persuasive writing essays each time you come to my class depending on the topic. That will be due the next English class I have you in. You will have two opinionated writings every other class you have me in. I will randomly select which writings I want so I suggest you do them all. Tests will happen once every other week and they will be over the books we will be reading and class discussion. Notes are your friends."

"If you happen to join a study group, which I strongly recommend, you might want to actually study. Study groups are fun, and very helpful if you don't mess around in them." Carlisle started lecturing sitting on top of his desk. "Some of the kids in here are repeaters, you can ask them if it is fun to pay to retake a class," he said with a slight smile passing out sheets of paper to everyone in the class. "Now if your work is a day late ten precent will be docked off for every day that I do not have it in my hands. I will not take anything if it is passed a week late, unless you've got some seriously great excuses," he said with a smile at all of us. "For this class however we are doing a writing assignment. Before you all start whining, it will not be graded. I need to know where each of you are at and where I need to start teaching from. However, if you chose not to do this assignment I will count it as one hundred points off your grade," he said with a smile.

"What's the topic?" The girl in the back blurted out already typing furiously.

"You will be writing about a person. I want you to tell me in 500 words of more about a person that had the biggest influence of your life." He announced as Alice's hand shot up.

"Is there anything we need to include?"

"I would like to know who they are the one you are choosing to write about. So you will tell me about how they act, what the did or do, and it must be a real person no fictional characters please." He announced as everyone started writing. My essay took me the entire class period. When the final bell sounded we wrote our names on the paper and put the papers in a stack on his desk. Before walking to my next class with Rosalie.

**_Carlisle's Point of View_**

I swear Bella was trying to tease me in class today. The was she would cross and uncross her legs, then bite her lip. She would occasionally let out a little sigh that would catch my attention and then other times she would be completely silent. Sleeping with the girl I will be mentoring for four years isn't exactly the smartest choice I'd ever made but there was something about her I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I couldn't tell you what it was because she really isn't anything special. If I just wanted to sleep with some young fresh little thing I could have my pick of students, and yet it isn't the fact that she's my student, it's the fact that she's different than any girl I'd ever met.

"Carlisle," Aro spoke from the door way looking at the stack of paper. "Jane was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner," he announced walking into the classroom. "She said something about never seeing you anymore. She wants to set you up with a friend of hers. Someone named Kate," he kept blabbering on about the dinner.

"I'll come to dinner," I announced grabbing the papers. "Tell her not to set me up though," I said rolling my eyes as he left. Knowing Aro he wouldn't tell her and Jane would invite her friend trying at all coast for us to get along and maybe go on a few more dates after the dinner.

Can I come over tonight? Alice called dibs on the apartment and said I needed to leave. I don't have class Tuesday, Bella texted me making me slightly smile. If there was one thing I wanted it was Bella again.

Sure do you remember how to get there? I texted her back. I knew she was in a class and shouldn't be talking to me but what was I going to do, ignore her? Something about that just screamed bad idea.

Just pick me up at the Bar and Grill after you get out of class, I didn't know what we were going to do all day because I assumed just plain out fucking wasn't something we could do all damn day. We were going to hang out the way friends did from what I got out of it. I shook my head grabbing the papers sticking them inside my briefcase and walking out to my car. Monday's I only had one afternoon class and that was obviously my English class.

_What am I doing? _I questioned myself once I got into my car. Having an affair with a student was risky enough. Being friends and having an affair was a completely different situation. I could lose my teaching license, and my reputation would be ruined. Not only would this end badly for me but Bella would be kicked out of school. There's a lot of things we just weren't thinking about with this one.

"Hi," Bella said getting into the passenger seat. "Thanks it was either your place or I was stuck with Rosalie going to Emmett's which sounded about as fun as killing a cat," she shuddered at the though tossing her book bag in the back seat.

"That's an interesting way to put it," I said looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They're going to be having sex," she said giving me a slight smile. "I figured listening to it isn't nearly as fun as actually having it," she gave a little giggle putting down the mirror so she could put on her lipstick. "We could have a movie marathon," she said as we got to the house. "Want to give me the tour?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "Last time I was here the only room I really got to see was the bed room," she said with a slight smile looking around.

"Kitchen, that's completely waisted. I can't cook," I explained with a laugh. "The living room," I announced as she found her way to the movies.

"So you've got a kitchen you don't use, and movies that aren't from this century?" She laughed shaking her head. "Do you at least have cable?" she questioned sitting on the couch motioning for me to join her.

"What was Forks like?" I questioned wanting to get to know Bella a little bit better than I did.

"Shitty," she said simply. "Small towns are always shitty though. Everyone judges you on your past." She shook her head letting her long brown hair shift slightly so the scent of her shampoo blew in my face.

"And your past was so bad?" I questioned not seeing how someone who was only nineteen could have such a tough life. She only shook her head pointing to the picture on the wall.

"You tell me something and maybe I'll tell you something. Who's she?" She questioned looking to the picture where I was holding a girl around the waist. I'd forgotten all about that picture. We looked happy there, for once it wasn't fake for the camera. I remember, that was the last time we were really happy.

"Esme. She's my ex wife," I answered her honestly.

"What happened?" She questioned eyes still glued to the picture. "You look happy," she announced looking over to me.

"She cheated. We never got over it so we divorced," I said like it meant nothing. "What was so bad about your past."

"Lots," she said shaking her head. "There isn't one solid thing I could pin it on. It was just a big cluster fuck," she said shaking her head. "I let it get out of hand and that's just how people saw me."

"How was that?" She was talking in such a sincere voice that I'd never heard her use before that it intrigued me.

"Slutty, crazy," she said shaking her head. "You should order something," she said changing the topic as soon as she could. "I'm hungry," she announced as I picked up the phone ordering Chinese food. "Here's my half," she said handing me a twenty dollar bill as I shook my head pushing her hand away.

"No, my treat," I said rolling my eyes at the thought of her paying me when I didn't pay her for pizza. "Oh, you might not have class but you have to come to the school at four," I said with a smile handing her the mentoring sheet. "That's the day your assigned to me," I explained watching her set it on the coffee table.

"The Breakfast Club," she said out of no where calling my attention. "That's what we should watch," she said hopping off the couch running over to the movie selection handing it to me. "It's a favorite," she said with one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen on her. It was the perfect combination of mystery and innocence.

"It's a good movie," I announced getting up to put it in the DVD player.

"Good?" She scoffed rolling her eyes. "It's a hell of a lot better than good," she said with a smirk as I sat next to her turning the lights off. "Name one movie that's better," she challenged as the movie started. I only shook my head with a smile when I noticed her eyes were fixed on the TV screen. My eyes on the other hand were just on her. I watched the way her facial expressions changed as the movie went on even after as many times as she'd probably watched it. The way her lips curved when a part she didn't like came on, the way her laugh sounded, even the way her eyes started tearing up at certain parts of the movie made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

_Stop it Carlisle, it's just sex, _I reminded myself tearing my eyes away from her trying like hell to focus on what was playing. That's when I noticed a single tear fall down her face and just as quickly as it was there it was gone. She'd whipped it away in hopes that I didn't see it. _I'm fucked, _I thought leaning my head back when she leaned over turning on the lamp shade.

**_*I'm not use to writing for a mans perspective so it might have sucked more than usual. But I tried.*_**


End file.
